


Let Me Show You How I Love

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluf, Mildly Fluffy, Oral Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to How To Love! </p><p>Diablo decides to show you just how much he loves you. </p><p>Supa smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How I Love

_"I love you"_

_He's peering through your soul. You feel his body temperature rising, the heat coming off of him. Your eyes dare not move from his own. You see the last barrier start to falter, then he's kissing you, his arms going around your waist._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispers in your hair after you two break apart for air._

It had all happened so fast. You had only intended to help him see that he was capable of being loved, and returning the same genuine feeling.

You look up into his eyes. They show fire and desire dancing in them, this time you see no barrier to block the feelings he had for you.

He kisses your neck, your ears, your cheeks, your lips. He's so soft, so gentle. You couldn't help but wonder why he felt he'd break you.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he settles himself between your legs. "I'm not afraid anymore, _mi amor_ , let me show you how much I truly love you"

You could melt under him right there. So much passion laced into the words he spoke to you. "Please, show me".

He removes your long sleeve shirt. You liked to wander around the house in just one of those and cute panties. And he'd always said he liked it.

He kisses your collarbone, lightly nipping it. His breath was so warm on your skin. You leaned up so he could unhook your bra. Black and lace, matching your panties.

The air brushed over your skin. Your nipples becoming fully erect. He takes one in his mouth and a soft moan escapes your lips.

You remove his shirt and unzip his pants. God, you had never wanted him so bad.

He kicks his pants to the side, his hard cock showing through his boxers. You palmed it lightly, his hips moving forward onto your hand. A low growl escaping his lips.

He kisses between your breasts, leaving wet kisses down your stomach until he reaches more black lace.

Your breath hitches as he inhales. He sighs, contented. His teeth nip at the fabric and pull them down, agonizingly slow.

"Please baby", it's barely audible but he hears you. A slight grin crossing his beautifully tattooed face.

He removes your panties, throwing them to the side. Peering up at you he brushes his tongue over your clit. Another small moan escapes your lips. He licks again, drawing circles and swiping his tongue left to right.

He always knew how to drive you to the edge in a matter of seconds.

You begin to moan louder. His tongue dipping down to your sweet folds.

Your back arches and your hands find his head, pushing him further into your tight little cunt.

You start to reach your peak and he stops. You whimper. "Please baby, please fuck me."

He growls and pulls off his boxers. Surging forward he hovers right above you. His lips ghost yours, you can feel his breath dissipate over your skin. He's looking you in your eyes, no words needing to be spoken. You grab his face, softly caressing his cheek as he pushes into you.

Your mouth opens, a long low moan escaping your lips, a soft grunt slipping through his.

He starts to give you long deep strokes. A thousand words being put into each and every one. You can feel him putting his love for you into each and every thrust.

You'd never made love to him before, it was a sensation that you had never experienced. The connection alone almost making you explode all over his hard cock.

Suddenly you're hit with a strong sensation in your stomach. You scream out, your eyes telling him. You're almost there.

The sounds you make drive him mad, but that scream. It courses through his body, his very existence. He slams into you, pushing up with both his arms on either side of you. He starts fucking you faster, his left hand pinching your nipple. Another scream.

"Cum for me,baby."

  
And then you're grabbing him, needing some kind of contact to ride your orgasm with.

He leans down and kisses you, his own release about to erupt.

You're still mid orgasm, each wave taking over you as hard as the first. " I love you so much", you moan, one hand on the back of his neck, the other holding you upright to be face to face. Your foreheads touch, sweat dripping down both of you. And his lips, his soft lips ghost over your own, his eyes locked on yours.

He can't hold back any longer. His own waves of pleasure beginning to hit him. His strokes are slow and deep now as his cock is milked by your tight little pussy.

His right hand grabs your face, kissing you. Your soft moans being stifled.

He pulls out and pulls you on top of him. His arms protectively snaking around your waist.

He vowed not to fuck this relationship up, he couldn't afford to. You meant too much to him. He had finally found someone that accepted who he was and the actions of his past.

"I love you, so, so much, _mi amor_ ", his voice confident, strong, protective. Doubt and fear no longer evident in his tone.

You smiled, your head against his strong chest, "I love you too, baby"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I love Diablo/Reader fics. He seems so gentle. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them on here and on my tumblr! ❤️ 
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
